


I don't need your help. - winteriron

by LoviNek



Series: Writing prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky want to be called Steve, James wants to have new life, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve can't get a hint, Steve is not good Bro, Stevie is trying to help, Stubborn Steve, Tony Saves The Day, attempt of mental magic manipulation, car hacking, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: prompt:Your Tesla has stopped in the wilderness. The last thing you remember before the panic set in was someone hacking into the car's computer, steering you far away from the safety of the city. In the darkness, a light moves towards you�**********James' car got hacked and kidnapped. It was Steve and his need to make everything better in his own twisted way.





	I don't need your help. - winteriron

**Author's Note:**

> I am still in the right day!!! Last half an hour. Jesus it took me so much time...  
> I need to be better at this.  
> like always, not beta readed.  
> Enjoy :)

It wasn't his car. Even if it was one of the cars he drove more often in all Tony's collection, but still it wasn't his car. So something suddenly not working was just plain weird. Tony's cars always worked. He checked them himself, made upgrades just after buying them. And even as it was Tesla, it had full battery when James left the house, so flicking of the computer screen shouldn't be because of the low battery.

“Friday, what's going on?” he asked, waiting for AI to answer his question.What he got was some static sound, more flicking and his car turning to some abandoned looking road by itself. James gripped the steering wheel, but turning it didn't work. The same with the pedals or the gear stick. Brilliant.

“I swear to God if it's some of your plot Tony, I will change all your coffee to decaf.” He murmured, hoping it was just a prank and Tony would hear him. Otherwise it was kind of creeping him out.

The car finally stopped in the clearing in the middle of the woods and turned off. James took few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he reached for one of his hidden guns and opened the door. It was silent outside, unnaturally silent. There was no sound of insects or animals. There wasn't even a wind shaking the leaves on the trees. It was just so silent James felt his instincts screaming _danger_ at him. He looked around again, trying to see something, anything in the darkness, until his eyes focused on a shadow, little darker than the rest of shadows.

“I am already late and pissed, so if you can kindly fuck off?”

The shadow moved, growing, coming closer. Then the car lights turned on suddenly and James blinked hard, before his eyes focused on a man just standing there.

“Steve?”

“Hey Buck...”

Steve looked bad. His hair were longer, beard looking like he really didn't cared how it grew, his clothes dirty, torn in few places. If he was here, James was sure others were around too. That would make sense, Natasha would be the one to hack his car like that. James sighed, but didn't put his gun away. Even with Steve he didn't feel safe yet.

“What's going on? I have places to be. Tony-”

“We don't have much time, Buck. We need to go, now.” Steve said, taking another few steps toward him. James' brows furrowed and his out his hand up to stop the blonde in his spot.

“I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on here.” he said, seeing his words frustrated Steve instantly. There was a time James would just throw everything away and run after Steve, but that were different times and different man. James changed, just like Steve did, but the worst thing was Steve couldn't acknowledged James' change. He still called him by name James didn't want to hear. He didn't feel like the old Bucky Barnes and tried to start a new life in this new world.

“It's time to leave, Bucky. You are free of triggers, Shuri said so. And you have your arm. I don't know what Tony has on you, but I won't let him-”

“Let him what, Steve?” James asked slowly, his fist clenching on his side. “Help me, pay for my physical and mental therapy, give me roof over my head, food and everything I would want without me needing to work? Being safe in his house and not on the run, hiding from HYDRA or other assholes?”

“Use your gratefulness to keep you in his hands.” Steve's voice was gentle, like he was explaining something to a child and it made James even more angry. “You're a free man, Bucky. You can leave whenever you want. He can't make you stay with him.”

“Steve...” James took slow breath, trying to calm himself. “Didn't you thought he's not trying to make me stay? That I am choosing to stay with him?”

“I saw you? He's treating you like his bodyguard and eye candy at the same time. He tried to do the same to me, taking me on that galas and parading me around, but after one time I didn't let him anymore. And you don't need to do it too.”

“Eye candy...” James took a second, before he started laughing. “Oh God, Steve. Did you ever listened to him for a second? That galas and press conferences help me keeping public informed what's going on. That I am better and not gonna start randomly killing people, because someone turn on Winter Soldier Mode again.”

“Public shouldn't have anything to say in it? It wasn't you, Buck...”

“Can you stop? It was me! It was my hands. I may had no choice, but it still was me!” he was breathing harder now, anger bubbling in his chest. Steve was looking at him with eyes full of pain and there was a time it would be enough to change James' mind to what Steve wanted, but it was different now. “I'm trying to live here. To build new life. And you are hacking my car and jumping me out in the middle of the woods.”

“I'm trying to help you!”

“I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!!”

Steve stepped back, his eyes going huge after James screamed at him. It was so bizarre. The one person that was always there for him, that he always was there for and he couldn't accept that James just wanted to move on. James took slow breath and moved back to the car. He was done here, done with Steve's another attempt of _help._ He tried to be there for Steve in Wakanda after he woke up and Shuri helped him with the triggers. It was month later he got to know it was Tony's BARF that localized the triggers. That was first time he talked with Stark, apologized for his parents and slowly something started growing between them. Steve didn't like it. He tried to make James go away with him for the first time, tried to get in every BARF session, tried to have a say in James' every decision. It was good at beginning, when decisions where hard to make, but later was just being annoying. James wasn't a child and could decide for himself. But that Steve couldn't understand it.

“I don't need your help, Steve. Not in this. This is my life and as much as I want you in this, you are making it hard for me to even talk with you. Why you can't accept me as I am now?”

Steve just watched him silently, his expression mixture of stubbornness and hurt. After a second he looked behind him, before he looked at James again.

“I'm sorry, Bucky. But you just don't know Tony as I do. You don't understand what he's doing. I need to do it.”

There was reed creeping from between the woods and James instantly understood. The Witch. Was it her influence that pulled all the bad sides of Steve? That made him so untrusting toward Tony? Making him pursue James with stubbornness, obsession even.

“Don't do it, Steve. It's not you. You're not a kidnapper.” James tried, not wanting to fight his friend, not wanting to have another person fuck up with his mind.

“I need to do it...” Steve looked almost apologetic as he said it, red mist coming closer, slowly, inch by inch. James stepped away, leaning hard against the car, his breath quickening. “I'm sorry, Buck...”

“Steve...” the rest started crawling up his legs. “Please...”

He couldn't stop his body from shaking, panic drowning any other thought in his mind. He couldn't do it, couldn't go through it again, couldn't have his free will ripped away again. He couldn't, couldn't, couldn't...! He was trying to breath, even as air wasn't coming in his lungs and his mind was growing calmer, emptier with every second, ripping away all his thought and emotions and...

He took a breath suddenly, air almost burning his lungs. He was on the ground on his knees. There was blinding light everywhere and screaming and James couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't focus on anything except trying to breath,

“You're safe, James. You're safe.” came voice near him and it made James blink tears away from his eyes. “Breath for me, sweetheart. In and out... Good.”

He took slower breath, let it out, then next one and finally his eyes started working again. He could see Tony's worried face in front of him, even as the man was smiling at him. Tony... Tony was here, Iron Man suit on him and kneeling on the ground next to him.

“What... why are you... here?” James managed and looked around, but couldn't see Steve or Witch or red creeping closer. There was only hole in the ground and three other Iron Man suits in sentry mode lighting up whole clearing.

“When you went offline, Friday told me instantly something is wrong. Sorry it took me so long to find you.”

“Steve...”

“I know...” Tony stood up, his armor opening and then stepping away when Tony moved closer to James. “ He ran away with others.”

“Sorry I didn't make it to our date.”

“That's okay.” That made Tony smile and James felt calmer instantly. Tony was here and Tony would make everything better. God, Tony was the best thing that happened to him. “You can make it up to me after a date.”

Yes, Tony was the best fucking thing that happened to him.

 


End file.
